Two is better than one
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Song fic with our favorite couple :D "And I'm thinking two is better than one."


**Two Is Better Than One**

_Caskett song fic_

_Who doesn't love them! Haha_

_

* * *

_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey_

_You know this could be something _

He was never nervous. But she had a way of making him nervous, and second guess everything he was thinking or going to say. He wanted to make her believe he was right for her, not some robbery detective, or surgeon- no there was only one person who was right for the beautiful homicide detective and that man was Richard Castle.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing _

The two had been throw some much in the past three years. Denied feelings, ridiculous arguments, late night stake outs. They were the perfect pair. But something was missing form this partnership. And both Beckett and Castle knew exactly what is was- romance. The feeling of knowing he, she was going to be there at the end of everything day with not just a high-five and a hug, but a kiss as well.

Kate Beckett was a never one to fall head over heels for a guy. She may be attracted to him, but never fall as hard as she had for a certain novelist. He was daring and funny. He was so annoying, yet she couldn't help but smile at him.

It was late, midnight, on a cold December night. Even with snow falling, the streets below her apartment where still buzzing with late Christmas shopping. Kate sat on her couch, looking over her current case file. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Beckett got up slowly and looked throw the peep hole.

Richard Castle was married twice and had a beautiful, very intelligent daughter as a result of his first marriage. Castle, being a writer, thought he knew all there was to know about love. But he was proven wrong when he fell for a certain brunette, Detective Kate Beckett. She was something different, so enduring. So incredibly extraordinary it was no wonder she was his muse. But after a while, Beckett became more then a muse- she become someone Castle wanted in his life forever, but not as a friend.

Castle walked the streets of New York, not sure where he was going. He just knew he couldn't stand to be in his apartment any longer. Both Martha and Alexis had plans that night. Suddenly, he looked up and realized he had walked to her apartment. This was his chance. He was going to march right up to her door and tell her everything. How he loves her laugh and smile, how he thinks it's so incredibly sexy the way he can get a killer to confess, how even after 10 hours in the precinct she still looks as beautiful as she did when she entered that morning. Yes, he was going to do it. And one elevator ride and a few feet he was knocking on her door.

"Castle?" She said while opening the door.

"Hey. I need to tell you something." He was running on fear and adrenaline. No holding back.

"Okay, c'mon in." Beckett moved so he could come in. She closed and re-locked the door. "What's up?" Kate sat back down on the couch, and a few seconds later he was next to her.

"I like you." Wrong. Not at all how he wanted that to come out. In his brain he was saying 'Kate Beckett I love you. I don't want you to be with anyone but me. You complete me, as corny as it sounds.' but what came you of his mouth was 'I like you.'

"I would hope so." She smiled, all the while inside screaming, hoping what he was trying to say is what she's been feeling for so long.

"No I mean. I-uh-"

"Come on writer boy, use the words your paid to say, rather write." she laughed.

"I love you. There I said it." He jumped off the couch so quick, it made her do a double take.

"What?" Stunned, completely stunned. Beckett didn't know whether to scream, happy dance, and kiss him.

"I love you." Castle said it more quietly.

Kate stood up, in front of him now. "I love you too."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She laughed. Then kissed him lightly, only to be kissed back, with so much passion it made her dizzy.

_So maybe it's true_

_T__hat I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_


End file.
